Beaten
by BlueNumbuh4
Summary: Fanny is a beaten child and she is trying to find a way out of her beaten life. She is waiting for someone to help her out. Will anyone find her? Read to find out! Review! Rating will go up as the story moves up. **Making up realationship for Mr. Boss and Fanny!**
1. Introduction

I have to be kept secret. I have to live. I have to dig my way out. I have to hide myself from the present. I can't do anything.

Hi, my name is Fanny Fulbright. My parents are mean, people who lock me up in my room and don't feed me for 3 days. My brothers, Paddy and Shaunie tease me because I'm ugly, they fight me and they are terrible brothers. My only friend is a dog that I hide from my family. His name is Rufus. I feed him morsels of my food. We are both really skinny and dehydrated. We only get 10 millimeters of water each day. My bed is one cloth with one piece of wood for a pillow and half a baby blanket. Rufus's bed, the dirt floor with half a baby blanket. I only write in this diary and plan a way to get out of here. I wish someone would come and help me. I get beaten every day. I've never done ANYTHING bad. Half of my body is covered in bruises. I had to teach myself to write and to read. I'm the oldest, yet I am the only accused one around here. My parents treat my brothers like kings, and me like a punching ball.

I plan to dig a tunnel with my bare hands but then if my family finds me, I will be sentenced to death. I NEED someone to come find me. I cry myself to sleep every night. I live beneath everyone else. NOBODY cares about me. I wish that I was dead most of the time. Can someone, anyone, come help me?

**That was just a little introduction kind of thing. Review!**


	2. The Mad Mother

**Time to answer questions!**

**DivaChick86: Don't worry; they do have a really good relationship. I'm just kinda making the relationship up more than anything. So don't worry about them having a bad relationship in my mind! **

**KNDNumber170: Yeah sis! Dear God… **

**Disclaimer: I do not own KND! **

I was sleeping when I heard a knock on my wall. I got up quickly and pushed Rufus behind my desk and yelled, "Come in!"My mother burst through the door and gave me a morsel of potato, 10 millimeters of water and 2 scraps of steak. When she saw that I had my diary in my hand, and ripped it out.

"Your still writing in this thing!"She asked and threw it out the door.

"That's my journal! I write everything in there!"I said as she started to leave. I then heard her yell to my brothers, "Boys, read your sisters' diary!" I then motioned Rufus to come out from his hiding spot.

"Now what am I going to do, Rufus? I'll need to find something else to do."I said as I pet him. He barked eagerly. I then heard my brothers open my door and their faces dropped.

"Mom, Fanny has a dirty mutt!"They yelled as she ran through the door. Luckily my dad wasn't there or he would be on me. She motioned my brothers to get out and the next thing I knew, I was bleeding from my head on the floor with Rufus bleeding next to me.

**I know, it's sad. I might just delete this, what do you guys think?**

**-Jaymee**


	3. The Mystery Guy

**Okay answer time!**

**Divachick86: Okay, since you love it so much, I will not delete it! And virtual cookie to you for liking it but not liking the relationship between them! You have good taste! ;)**

**Flutejrp: Good thinking! Thanks for reading and reviewing it! I'll give you what you want! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the show, I only own the idea.**

I started to dig behind my desk, so nobody would see it when they walk in. The only problem is at night when my brothers sneak into my room and steal things. I'm worried that they'll find it and I'll get beaten again. I put Rufus's bed in front of it, so if they do find it, they would've had to move him and then he would've barked.

The next day, I found some blank pages and a binder in a folder, so I put them all in the folder and I had a new journal. I just couldn't let my mom, or brothers find it. I was shocked that my mother didn't kill or beat Rufus to death.

One time when I had a pet turtle, my brothers found it while I was sleeping and in the morning it was laying right next to me on the floor, bleeding and not breathing. I was crying for hours, then I found Rufus.

My mom HATES animals! Seriously! If you ask her if she wants an animal, she will throw something at you. I asked her that question one time and she threw me at me! Not really, but she threw me at the wall and then she threw a knife at me, but she missed. My mother is a maniac when it comes to stuff she doesn't like.

ANYWAY, today while I was digging my tunnel, a face came up right next to mine. It was a person! He had dark eyes, dark black hair and he was wearing a belt with a knife, 2 guns and ammo.

"Ahh! Who are you and what are you doing here?"I screamed when I saw the face pop up.

"I should be asking you the same question! I'm lost and I was digging tunnels to find some shelter. Hey, you're pretty cute."He said with a stare.

**Ooh! Cliffy! **

**Leave me reviews with who you think it might be!**

**-Jaymee**


	4. Freedom!

**Thanks for all of the reviews! I finally have an idea for this.**

**Flutejrp: Thanks! I hate cliffhangers… I'm so evil.**

**Divachick86: You'll find out in this chapter. Your welcome!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

"The name's Patton. Patton Drilovsky."The boy said to me stepping out of the tunnel. He brushed himself off and looked at all of my scars and bruises. He put a puzzled look on his face. "What happened to you?"He asked me still looking me over. Then his eyes darted off of me and darted around the room, then at Rufus who cocked his head at him slightly.

"That's Rufus. He's my dog."I said since he was looking straight at him. He was a little bit taller than me. By like 5 inches or something like that. He looked like he was about the same age as me. "Let's just get outta here. I want to be anywhere from here."I said as I called Rufus to follow us. I started pushing him into the tunnel. Patton crawled in and Rufus followed us.

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 000000000000000

We traveled for a couple hours until we came to a stop. There was 3 ways to go. Rufus was going in front of us; he traveled down the 1st tunnel. We followed him for a few moments, and then we saw some light come in towards us. We followed and there was an opening to a community park. There was children happy, eating ice-cream, running around. Patton stood and helped me up. He grabbed a shoelace off of the ground, tied it to Rufus's collar and handed the end to me.

He grabbed a bag out of his pocket and took out 2 green pieces of wrinkled paper. He had $2.00! We walked over to the ice-cream stand and bought me mint-chocolate chip and he got himself a strawberry. I gave Rufus some of mine. I've never had anything this good before. He took a stick and threw it and Rufus got it and handed it back to him. I looked around at all the greenery and found a circle of water.

I've read this before in a book, they called it a lake or pond or something like that. There was some kind of bird in it, like a goose or duck. I sat on a wooden chair and watched Patton and Rufus. In the tunnel I told him everything. He couldn't believe it. He and Rufus stopped playing, he sat down by me. I was watching the birds. He put his hand on my hand and said softly; "I'm sorry."

I looked at him as he twisted his fingers into mine.

**Another cliffy. I hate myself right now.**


	5. Leave Me Alone!

**Thanks for all the reviews! Please remember to read my other story, "**_**2 Worlds Collide**_**". I don't have any reviewer's on it, please read and review.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own KND.**

We watched the birds for a few moments, and then Patton looked like he got an idea. He turned to face me.

"Hey, Fanny, we should get you a makeover." I looked down at what I was wearing. I then nodded in agreement. We found a mall a couple blocks away, there weren't any dogs allowed, but there was an animal sitting place inside and we left Rufus there. We went to a clothing store, first. There were rows and rows of wonderful articles of clothing. We started at the junior section pants.

I found several pairs of pants. One with holes in the knees. One with a dark blue fading pattern. A couple pairs of black skinny jean. A couple pairs of gray sweatpants, and a pair of dark blue shorts.

Then we made our way towards the shirts. I found several pairs of those, too. I found one that was green with the number 86 on it. 86 was always my favorite number. One that was Blue that said "Boys are Dumber than Wood." Another that said "Don't mess with the punch." And several others like that. We then found some boots for me; I found a pair of brown ones. We left the clothing store and went to go get my hair done.

We sat in the waiting room for a couple moments then a plump blonde woman called us up and motioned for me to it in a chair in front of a mirror. I waited a few more moments until another lady came and put some straighter in my hair. Patton showed her what I wanted and after an hour or so, I opened up my eyes and looked in the mirror.

My hair was blood red, straight with a few green highlights in it. The ends were curled. We went to a makeup store next. The lady behind the counter seated me behind a desk then brought a purse full of makeup over and put it next to me. First she brought out the blush, she told me to keep my eyes closed until she was done. She put a thin layer of light pink blush on my freckled face.

She then put a thick layer of light green eye shadow on and added some sparkled to the corners of my eyes. Then she got some dark red lipstick and put a thick layer of that on my lips, and in the middle added some gold lip gloss on. I then got a thin layer of mascara on my eye lashes. I stepped out of the chair, waved goodbye to the girl and stepped out to Patton. His eyes widened as he started at me.

We headed to a bathroom as Patton went into the boys, I went to the girls and headed into a stall and changed into the green shirt with the blue shorts and boots. As I walked out, I saw Patton getting a gumball from the machine. It ate his dollar, so he kicked the machine when I tapped him on the shoulder. He blushed then started walking towards the exit again. We stopped by to pick up Rufus and walked out of the Mall.

When we were out a blonde boy walked up to me and stared at me.

"Hey, you look kinda purty in that outfit you got on there."He said still looking me over. I blushed as Patton came up beside me. The boy started to pull me closer to him.

"Let go of me!"I screamed as he still held onto me. Patton stomped up to him and punched him in the face. The boy fell down as his nose began to bleed.

"She said leave her alone."Patton said to him as he pulled him up and kicked him where guys should not be kicked. The boy fell down once more crying with pain. We ran away, the boy wasn't following. When we got to a forest, Patton pulled me in and pushed me down behind a bush.

"You do look kinda pretty."He said as he pulled me closer to him.

**I hate myself once more. In your reviews try to guess who the blonde was. I'll give you a hint, he was on the show.**


	6. Shelter and Fire

**Thank you to all of my wonderful reviewers! None of you guessed right, but at the end of this chapter, you can guess again. I'm sorry that I had that little mistake with the chapters being the same for a small duration. Let's get this show on the road!**

We walked through the forest all day. Patton decided that, when it got darker, we should stay the night by the river. Patton crossed the river to get some firewood and he told me to stay on the other side. I grabbed a bottle out of hid bag. There was some water in it. I figured that I could have some so I took a big drink. That ceased my thirst. The sun disappeared out of the sky as Patton crossed the river again to come onto my side. He had and armful of big pieces of wood and he set then in front of me on the ground. He told me to look for big rocks that we can put around the fire as a wall. I found about 7, so I met back up at the fire with Patton. He had another armful of rocks and was already starting to set them in a circle around the fire.

After he was done building the wall around the fire, he grabbed a box of some sort out of his bag and pulled a stick thing out of it. He called it a match. He slid it over something and it was on fire. He threw it in the circle of wood and it started to light on fire. He did that with a few of them. Then he told me that he was going to find some things for shelter. I stayed by the fire because I was cold. He came back with some big, sturdy sticks and a few big leaves for the top after the sticks were put on. He asked me to hand him the sticks and leaves and after we were done, he grabbed a blanket out of his bag and hung it on the front like a curtain.

He had a few blankets, so he laid two of them down inside as beds and two more on top of those ones for blankets. He rolled one up as a pillow for me, and he had a tiny little pillow for himself. After the fire went out, Patton and I went into the shelter. We stayed in there telling stories to eachother for a little bit until I fell asleep.

In the morning, Patton woke up before me and when I woke up, he was already with food and a fire. I guess he caught some fish before I woke up and he was cooking it.

"Good Morning" he said when he saw me come out from the tent. I waved as I sat down next to the fire. He handed me a water bottle.

"I filled it up this morning for you. I thought that you would want it."

"Thank you." I said as I twisted off the cap. I took a drink as he flipped the fish. He gave me some fish and we started to eat it.

After that, we talked some more and then Patton had to go and get some more firewood so I just sat and waited.

**That's all I got! Review who you think the blonde guy was from the last chapter! None of you got it right so, think again!**


	7. Having Fun with Water

**Fanged Sunshine got it right! It was Rick! Or Numbuh 19****th**** century… Great Job! I forgot to put Rufus in the last chapter so just imagine he was sleeping the whole time or something. Okay! Fanged Sunshine, you get a virtual hug and cookie! Good job!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own KND or cookies or hugs! **

The morning sun arose in the sky and woke me up. Patton was still sleeping next to me. I guessed that it was about 7:30 or so since it looked as if the sun just came up. I tried to go back to sleep but the sun kept popping up into my eyes. Patton mumbled something and turned on his side. Rufus came up to me and he was wet so I guessed he was playing in the river. He pushed me up. I guess he wanted to go for a walk or something. I didn't want to wake Patton up because he would just forget what I told him. So I grabbed a pencil and a napkin and put it in his hand. I figured that he would see it there if he woke up.

I got out of the shelter and Rufus pushed me to get a go on. I started walking while he walked a few feet in front of me. We walked deep into the woods and back around and I saw a few flowers that I've never seen before. When I got back, Patton was sitting in the river with a shirt on.

"What are you doing?" I asked as Rufus laid down next to the river.

"Catching fish" He said as he tried to grab one but it got away.

"You're never going to catch one" I said as I laughed.

"Oh yeah?" He said as he caught a tiny fish. I laughed again as Rufus snatched it out of his hands and gulped it down. He crawled out and grabbed a blanket form his bed. He shook his hair like a dog.

"Patton!" I said as I stepped away. He laughed as he threw his blanket over me. "Ahh!" I screamed. He pushed me into the shelter and fell on top of me. We were both soaked with water.

"Get off me Patton!" I said as I pushed him off me. He huffed.

"You just don't know how to have fun." He said as he walked away.

"Whatever." I said as I sat down. I saw Patton step back into the river as Rufus came next to me and laid down.


End file.
